Marco (TV Series)
Marco is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Marco's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 "A New Beginning" Marco and the group go to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C, to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment. Inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The glass finally gives way and Ezekiel falls through it, dangling by the rope. Before the walkers can bite him, Daryl shoots at one and Rick and the others finally pull him to safety. Carol joyfully kisses him to celebrate. The group leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Alden talks to Kenneth and Marco about blacksmithing at the Hilltop. Marco jokingly admits that Earl scares him but Kenneth says that his father is willing to teach him on becoming a blacksmith. Rosita and Daryl catch up with everyone to inform them that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Rick tells Tara, Gabriel, Aaron and Anne to head back to Alexandria and the rest will go to an alternate route and spend the night at the Sanctuary. In the woods, the wagon gets caught in the mud as walkers appear from the bushes. It finally budges and everyone rushes to gather the supplies until the walkers overwhelm them and they’re forced to leave. Kenneth runs back to free his horses but is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. Siddiq and Enid try to save him but Kenneth succumbs to blood loss and dies from his injuries. A saddened Maggie sobs by his side before putting him down. At night, in Hilltop, Marco attends Kenneth’s funeral and comforts a heartbroken Tammy Rose. "Adaptation" In Hilltop, Marco talks with Tara, Alden, Enid and D.J. to organize a search party to look for the rest since they haven't come back. Luke offers his help and goes out with Alden. Later, Marco watches as the others arrive at Hilltop with Jesus' body and the captive girl, causing him to look in sadness. A while later, a funeral is held for Jesus and everyone take turns hammering the nails in his coffin. Marco hammers a nail and then looks in sadness. "Omega" In the woods, Marco accompanies Tara and Magna's group in the search for Alden and Luke. They find a group of walkers feasting on their horses and kill them, while checking they aren't Whisperers. Connie notices that the horses were cut open and skinned with knives. Tara realizes that Lydia lied about it just being her mother out there and decides they should go back to Hilltop until they find out what this is. "Bounty" In Hilltop, as the residents arm themselves and rush to the front gate as the Whisperer threat unfolds outside the walls, Marco informs Enid and the Suttons that the Whisperers have Alden and Luke hostage. Later, Marco attempts to make noise with the others to attract the incoming herd away from Luke, Alden, and the baby abandoned by the Whisperer mother. A while later, from the gates, Marco watches as Daryl returns Lydia back to Alpha. "The Calm Before" In the Kingdom, Marco watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they’ve finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. “Let the fair of a new beginning begin!” Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. Later, Marco and a group prepare to leave the Kingdom to go to Hilltop and leave some soldiers in case of a possible attack. He then fist bumps Tara goodbye. In the woods, Marco and the rest encounter Ozzy, Alek, and D.J. and find one of Hilltop's carts overturned. The group decides to split up, with Marco going to the Hilltop. The next day, in the Kingdom, Marco listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news, tells them how brave everyone was in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marco has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Kenneth Sutton Kenneth, and Marco appeared to be good friends. While on the way back from the DC run the two were seen joking and laughing together and talking about Earl and if he would take Marco as his apprentince. When Kenneth was killed, Marco was rather depressed. Tammy Rose Sutton Marco is seen comforting Tammy after Kenneth's funeral. It seems they have a mutual caring for each other. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"Adaptation" *"Omega" *"Bounty" *"The Calm Before" Category:TV Series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive Category:The Coalition